1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus displaying a static image picture associated with dynamic image information corresponding to at least one sample of merchandise therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a large-size advertising machine in a store is provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen for displaying pre-stored advertisement images and information for advertisement purposes. Some advertisement designs utilize an electronic billboard for exhibition of static or dynamic advertisements, which are repeatedly displayed with the same brightness. Such an advertising machine or an electronic billboard cannot satisfy consumer's requirements for vivid and varying picture images, thereby resulting in inferior advertisement effects.